greatgalacticwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Mysterions
Mysterions are called all unidentified artificial space objects fitting the typical mysterion structure creating an own alien race or faction. The ship/mech or object consists of at least one 2-3 coloured cubic object, the rest of the ship is build around and mostly follows a geometrical but unusual design. Named by their most popular expert professor doctor Shannon Ocean the curious objects visiting earth’s space since many centuries. It’s still unknown where they came from, what they are and what their intentions are. But in recent time their behaviour changed and encounters happen more often. Maybe it’s no coincidence that their heavy activities started just before the Krill invasion began. Origins/Culture The origins of the Mysterions are unknown. Recent research assumes them being a very old space faction fought with the Evdraph and the Sluur centuries ago. Until 2999 their typical objects unregularly appeared as single or in small groups all around the southern galactic territories, encounters in coalition space are unknown because tarsis deny cooperation with human scientists. In 2999 the Mysterions were discovered as one conjoint big fleet first time in history. One year after, they invaded the U.F.O.lien spaceempire. In 3001, a conjoint fleet of Maox, earth alliance and U.F.O.liens split the fleet destroying about 2/3 of them. While their communication and culture is still a mystery, experts separate the Mysterion objects in different groups. Scouts: Peaceful objects, that normally ignores other ships/people and following their mysterious missions. Fighters: All hostile or armed objects belong into this groups. Mysterions, that are known to be agressive or watched firing. Dark-Nexx: A subgroup of hostile objects appearing in all black. Developers: The crazy kind of objects having strange designs and using unusual technologies. It's believed that they're testing new kind of technology, but that's just a theory. Their behaviour is very different. Imitators: Some objects are known to "copy" designs or even technology of other space factions. It's unclear why, maybe they're spies or just "faked". Microsterions: In 3000 a group of nanoscaled objects was discovered. They attacked human body cells and acting like a virus. Later, unknown scientists succeeded to reprogramme these Mysterion tribes for own use, the drug ‘Mysto’ was created. The secret Maox project ‘Prometheus’ worked with Microsterion technology, too. What should be said, that all these group descriptions can be mixed in one object so they're just theories. A real organisation of Mysterions is not prooven. Mysterions in religion Main Article: Holy Church of the Mysterions In some alien cultures ther’re mentions of Mysterion encounters creating the basement for several religions e.g. the old gods of Shanta’la. Another, younger cult is known as the Holy Church of Mysterionology (HCM) founded by L.Ron Brickhard in Salt Lake City, Earth, Sol system. This radical Christian cult identify the Mysterions as holy angels sent by god. Basement of their holy scriptures is an unidentified alien called ‘The prophet’ who seems to have telepathic contact to the Mysterion fleet. Aside him, Jesus and a few others, the Mysterionists believe in a group of 'Chosen Ones' who will be taken by a spaceship, the ‘heaven’s arc’, and brough to their paradise, the planet ‘Sah-Kae-Rhea’. The cult is very secretive and suspicious. It is currently under covert investigation by Terran government agencies for illegal actions, such as the spreading of the dangerous drug ‘Mysto’ and planning violent riots and political protests in 3001. Mysterion research Beginning with the F.B.I. in the 20th century of earth, human scientists are trying to decode the Mysterion culture, behaviour, origin and especially technology. First evidences of Mysterion encounters with human are cave paintings found in Athiopia, Object 3 crashed in Roswell, New Mexiko on July, 8th 1947, was stored by the U.S. Airforce in Area 51 but later disappeared without a trace. The knowlegde about object 3 was hided by the government. Another documentation was a sighting of Object 5 May, 15th 1965, which also was hided from U.S. government for many years. In the 2300's the first official Mysterion encounters were made by the United Nations of earth and their allies. Real progress and an intense research programme finally began with the 30th century and Professor Doctor Shannon Ocean from Harvard University. Ocean founded the I.O.M.D. (Interstellar Open Mysterion Database), wich catalogised all known Mysterion objects in human known space. His project spread all over Earth, Maox and also Othaen territory and a wide network of scientists joined the Mysterionology as new faculty. 2987 Olivia Johnson founded the U.M.R.C. project and with it an official science laboratory focussing on Mysterion affairs. After the Clarkson-affair, the organisation was taken under governmental control and became a subdepartment of the E.D.D. . Though heavy criticized, the most interesting knowledge was discovered between 2999-3001. Especially many new weapon systems are taken from Mysterion debris and reconstruction and later used in Earth and MAOX military. Technology Every Mysterion object is completely unique except of one basic structure, so there’s no conjoint Mysterion technology. Power and equipment can vary, some Mysterions aren’t more dangerous than an earth transport shuttle, other are massive battlecruisers, ther’re objects using drive systems far beyond human knowledge about physics and also some, that combines technology with biological ship parts. The CANOPY The canopies of every ship have a similar appearance, they’re made of a solid cube mostly striped in 2-3 colours. While the size can be different from a small cockpit fitting for a single pilot to several kilometres, it wasn’t able to find out anything about its interior yet. Scans never reached trough the outer alloys so it’s not even clear of what material the cubic structures consist of. Many theories exist, from a very isolated humanoid or non-humanoid alien lifeform as pilots, the canopies being a lifeless drone to fantastic ideas of canopies being the mysterion lifeform itself. Fact is, that it’s nearly impossible do break or destroy these structures without exterminating it completely, so nobody have ever seen inside.